Scarred Like Me
by Baddie400
Summary: He didn't love me. He loved my little sister. I didn't love him-I couldn't love him. So why did I feel like puking my heart up.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I think I love him, Scarlett," my sister whispered over the phone. I felt my abused heart crack even more. My little sister, Rosie, thought she loved the man I loved since I was just a child. What did she know about love? What did I know about love? The man I did love was with my little sister. It was her he came home to, her he whispered sweet little nothings to, and it was her - she was kissed goodnight by him. Me, I got the awkward hug and the pat on the back - he couldn't even stay alone in the same room as me.

I felt my chest constricting and began laughing.

"My heart is definitely broken," I managed to wheeze out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_She thinks she loves him,_I thought bitterly to myself. Why did I have to let myself love him - loving him was obviously only going to bring me pain - pain when he abandoned me, and fell in love with my sister. Why would he tell me that he loved me - that it was I who he had always wanted - if he was going to fall for my sister?

Did he expect me to fall dramatically into his arms, proclaiming my love for him when he told me? _'Oh Silas! I love you so much! Let's run off into the sunset together - because that can happen in the real world!'_

Was I the only one who caught the bitter sarcasm? Could he really be _that_stupid?

My own sister thought she loved him. I couldn't break her heart to heal my own - I would never tell Rosie something that could destroy her. I would never be able to tell her that I loved him - and besides, I would never be able to tell them that they were the cause of my pain - no, agony.

I walked around my childhood home and felt the horrible memories from long ago picking at my very soul, fighting their way to the front of my mind. This place was filled with so much heartbreak, so much pain. When I was younger, I swore to myself that I would never return. I hated the house and all the unpleasant memories that came with it.

I remembered the day that I got the hideous scars. My hideous scars.

_(Flashback)_

"_Take Rosie and hide Scarlett," Oma March told me. I did as she said, running into my bedroom with Rosie in toll. I pushed the chest that belonged at the foot of my bed against the door, blocking it._

"_Look at me, Rosie," I commanded. "I need you to do as I say. Do you understand?" I winced as I heard Oma scream in the background. Rosie nodded solemnly._

"_Hide under the bed and don't come out until I tell you to," Oma was still screaming, her shrieks cutting through me._

"_Okay," Rosie said, tears pouring down her cheeks. Oma's screams had stopped - something began to claw at my door. I knew I had to protect Rosie no matter what would happen._

"_I need you to hide now," I told her. "I love you Rosie."_

_Would this be the last time I saw my little sister? Tears came to my eyes as I thought this._

"_I love you too Scarlett," Rosie hugged me as she replied. I kissed her forehead and pushed her under the bed, just as the scratching at the door became more aggressive. I need a weapon, I thought to myself. I picked up a lamp from the floor and used it to smash my mirror. I grabbed the largest shard, squeezed it until I felt it cut through my flesh._

_I must protect Rosie. I have to fight, I have to win, I chanted over and over in my head._

_I looked at myself in the reflection of the glass shard once more as the door flew from its hinges._

_(End of flashback)_

I fell to the floor sobbing violently as the sorrow washed over me. That had been the last time I had seen my face with these horrible scars. It was the day that I became a woman - at the age tender age of eleven.

I traced my scars with my fingertips. They were the reason I fought every day, so no other girl would end up like me - _Scarred_like me.

**(AN: Thanks to anyone who is reading this. I am hoping the Sisters Red archive here on FF increases. Huge thanks to my Beta and Friend Soapy Water xx. Any questions PM me. R&R)**


End file.
